Green-claw
Green-claw is a Compsognathus ''that appears in ''Dinosaur Island Revival. History Dinosaur Island Revival Season 2 ' Scavengers Green-claw arrives at a ''Miragaia carcass, ''and he begins to feed. His entire pack was wiped out by a ''Crylophosaurus, ''and it is unlikely that he will survive for much longer on his own. His days are most certainly numbered. More scavengers begin to arrive at the carcass, the first of which being an ''Eotyrannus. ''The animal attempts to scare off Green-claw, but it doesn't work. A ''Proceratosaurus ''arrives at the scene and attempts to scare off both Green-claw and the ''Eotyrannus. ''But, once again, none of them back down. Then, a fourth animal arrives, this being a ''Cryolophosaurus, ''the same one that wiped out his pack. The murderer of his pack does not notice Green-claw, but Green-claw notices him, and he makes a break for it, scampering off into a forest. Green-claw rests in the woods, trying to regain his stamina after he fled the ''Cryolophosaurus. ''He ran quite far, but he is vulnerable, as the ''Eotyrannus ''who tried to drive him off earlier is stalking him, as he was driven away and attacked by the ''Cryolophosaurus. ''Green-claw spots the predator, and the ''Eotyrannus ''lunges at him. Green-claw is pinned to the ground, but luckily for him, he slips out from the predator's grip, and successfully escapes, narrowly avoiding being on the ''Eotyrannus' ''menu. A New Threat After the ''Velociraptor pack brings down a Kentrosaurus, Green-claw arrives to scavenge. Not having a pack of his own to bring down large prey, Green-claw's only option at the moment is to scavenge. Suddenly, Smokey arrives and steals the carcass for himself, leaving Green-claw no other option but to flee the scene once again. Brawl Green-claw feeds on scraps from a recent kill from another animal. Being a lone Compsognathus, ''and due to the freezing winter conditions, it is a wonder that he has survived for this long. Then, a challenge comes his way, the ''Velociraptor pack. ''And they are sending in their biggest member to steal the food. Dagger walks up to Green-claw, attempting to intimidate him, with Green-claw doing the same. Despite being an adult, Green-claw is still a small animal, even compared to a baby Utahraptor, and he is intimidated due to this. ''Dagger could easily kill him. The two continue to size each other up until the rest of Dagger's pack help's to drive him off. Green-claw, not wanting to risk injury, back's down and walks away. At this rate, he will not survive winter on his own. Food is scarce, and he has to savor whatever he get's. Ash and Bones The Velocorater pack is migrating to the South side in search of food. Green-Claw also wants to find more food and migrates with them to the north. This is because he has never migrated to the South before so he will have to follow somebody who knows the way AKA the Velocorater pack. Slaugher Pterasaurs of many kinds begin attack and killing the Velocoratpors. With Green-Claw close behind a Pteranodon chances after him. The Pteranodon dives down and misses Green-Claw. Green-Claw then begins to make a mad dash for safety. During this the Pteranodon dives again and misses, and Green-Claw escapes A New King Green-Claw has migrated from the North to the South. He then quickly sees a giant feathered T-Rex. This is Tyrant. '''Season 3 A King Emerges It is revealed that for 5 years Green-Claw has successfully lived in the Oasis. Then Tyrant stomps through the Oasis. Scaring Green-Claw off. However Tyrant then leaves the Oasis. This is bad news for Green-Claw because Tyrant scared off any smaller predators from hunting him. Now what will save Green-Claw. Let the Games Begin Life is getting tougher for Green-Claw. He spots a Hyenadon and slowly backs away and runs off. End of an Era Green-Claw is starving and he is forced to leave his home and migrate to the South in search of food. The Darkest Night Green-Claw gets sidetracked and he ends up in the Rock Dessert. This turns out to be a blessing in disguise as Green-Claw thrives off insects. Ice Cold Green-Claw is seen in a montage where he is quickly seen standing in the snow. Appearances Dinosaur Island Revival * Season 2- Episode 2: Scavengers * Season 2- Episode 3: A New Threat * Season 2- Episode 4: Brawl * Season 2- Episode 8: Ash and Bones * Season 2- Episode 10: Slaughter * Season 2- Episode 13: A New King * Season 3- Episode 2: A King Emerges * Season 3 -Episode 5: Let the Games Begin * Season 3- Episode 7: End of an Era * Season 3- Episode 11: The Darkest Night * Season 3- Episode 13: Ice Cold Character and Personality (TBA) Gallery (TBA) Trivia * Green-claw is a "joke character" in Dinosaur Island Revival. * This has since been confirmed by Camosaurus. * Greenclaw's entire pack was wiped out by a Cryolophosaurus. * Despite Camo ''saying in his first appearance that he would be lucky to survive even a month, Dagger has lasted all the way into Season 3 of the show, and will still be alive by the events of ''Dinosaur Island Revival Season 4. Category:DI Revival Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Revival